


The birdman with black wings

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 扑棱子和他星际旅行的皇帝老公的故事。Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※给Z姓垃圾人整的扑棱子开罗的故事，融了我俩当时说的两个梗，Hux是皇帝，扑棱子开罗是有三对翅膀的鸟人。

※这篇本来是想搞个两三次更新就给它弄完的，所以最初更在合集里了，结果等到写完发现搞了三万多字，还是单独发出来好了。

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※我真的不知道这篇写了啥。它非常的没意思，我建议想看跌宕起伏或者肉香四溢的垃圾的朋友不要进来浪费自己的时间（真诚）

※我更不明白这篇什么都没写的文章怎么就搞了三万多字，what have I done.jpg

※anyway这篇写完以后我很难说自己有很满意的感觉，各位凑合着看看好了。在此给对我给予厚望的Z氏磕头下跪。

之前Z氏说以后这篇可以出本，现在写完了我觉得duck不必，出本连喊它是印废品都对不起废品，是对地球环境资源的一次亵渎和浪费。

我是热爱着Z氏的创作才进行的这次联动，结果让我意识到了我的水平之有限和文笔之低劣，我玷污了Z氏的图，我在此磕头下跪2.0。


	2. Chapter 2

那天夜里Armitage Hux醒来，开始铲留在客厅沙发前的Kylo Ren的骨灰。防火漆的使用在如今看来是一种颇有先见之明的未雨绸缪，沙发烧得只剩下焦黑的钢筋架，地板却亮得仿佛一切都没有发生过。他坐在钢筋架的边缘点了支烟，把烟灰抖进骨灰里，鞋底将周围分散的灰烬拢成一堆，休息一阵开始继续工作。他用脚细致地踩碎Kylo遗留的骨骸，骨灰瓮毕竟不是什么都能塞进去的棺材。骨骸踩碎了，连同着灰也被他扫得干净，他封上罐子，凌晨四点叫Phasma来喝酒。Phasma骂骂咧咧地从楼上下来，威士忌瓶子甩进他手里，娴熟地到他的制冰机里去打冰块。他在侧边的沙发上坐下，开始笑。

他说Kylo死的时候无声无息，自由这么突兀地降临在他身上真是让他意外。他不顾Phasma困得直打哈欠，他说他明天给Phasma放假，明天是他本月内留在基地里的最后一天。他竖起holopad给Phasma看他在确认Kylo死掉之后第一时间订下的单人豪华穿梭机，页面浏览记录787次。穿梭机明天下午送到，后天上午他就拍拍屁股走人。

你不是有一架私人穿梭机吗？

Phasma睡眼惺忪地问他。他摇摇头：

那是双人的。我现在用不着Ren了。

哦。

Phasma喝了口酒。任谁都能看出来Phasma很困，但Phasma暂时不打算强行告退回去睡觉。她不想煞Hux的兴致。Hux等这一刻等了多久？总有个三五年吧？从Kylo第一次出现在基地树梢上的那一刻开始，到现在多久了？

后续的两个小时被Hux用来和Phasma开会。能够在凌晨时分以及其清晰的思路效率惊人地布置自己离开后的帝国大局，Phasma盯着那双满布血丝的双眼，有那么几秒怀疑Hux是不是磕了药。但磕了药大体是不可能的，真要说Hux吸入了什么大概是打扫时飞扬的Kylo的骨灰。天亮了，朝阳挂上基地枝头，Phasma还是很困。她和Hux端着酒杯坐在院子里的躺椅上，昔日热闹非凡的枝头此刻清净得像是鸟雀早一步看破了军事基地钢筋水泥的本质，不再被繁茂的枝叶蛊惑，纷纷启程去了远方参加逝者的葬礼。院子里安静得像见了鬼，像黎明永远只是孤零零的黎明。他们尽情交流，某个节点突然双双静默，再没有什么好说。我要回去睡觉了，Phasma这时候放下杯子。Hux点点头。下个月见，Hux说。或者下下个月。

或者下下下个月？

要不了那么久吧，Hux想了想道。Phasma说好。Phasma离开草坪，回到位于基地四楼的她的卧室去。Hux回家开始收拾行囊。规划路线没什么必要，想要避人耳目又保证安全，他的选择本来就少得可怜。选来选去还是两年前和Kylo走的那条路线最为稳妥，帝国皇帝Armitage Hux，不是那么轻易就能开着飞船出去到处露面的。

上午以正常面貌示人推进基地诸种事宜，下午三点到起降台签收他的单人穿梭机。花了三个小时来让自己熟悉最新科技的细节，窝在驾驶舱里抽烟的时候他因嗅不到Kylo身上浓烈的香水味而感到雀跃。Kylo讨厌自己身上的腥味——尽管他其实闻不到——所以洗澡总是洗得勤快，香水像是渗进了皮肤里一般总是那样浓郁。崭新的机舱里只有他的烟味，他在私人机库里打开窗户透气。上次和Kylo出去旅行时驾驶的那架双人穿梭机形单影只，失去了皇帝的宠爱，看起来旧得仿佛是两千多年前的出土文物。他在飞船里沉浸于舒适中，片刻后离开机库回到自己的院子里去。他花了一个小时来寻找位置，挖坑，填土，埋下Kylo的骨灰瓮。一切结束后他到爬到树屋里，将堆成一团的毯子铺平，整理干净冰箱，拿走那些会在接下来的几周里腐坏的食物放上了飞船。坐在树屋边的门廊上他垂着脚看着月明星稀的天空，没有南飞的乌鹊，没有恼人的鸟鸣。这一夜他睡在树屋里，睡得很早，以便于他在天亮之前就尽可能掩人耳目地离开基地。出发之前他犹豫要不要留下一张字条；算了吧，他为自己的瞻前顾后感到可笑。月亮还在尽忠职守的凌晨四点半，他检查过行李，爬进了驾驶舱。路线确认，起落架收回。他将他的伟业抛在身后，摘下结婚戒指放在驾驶座旁的杂物箱里，崭新的皮革与香烟的混合气息中，他驶向了他的第一个目的地。

飞船落地的时候他纵目无涯的荒野，干枯的草皮和皲裂的大地告诉他这个季节的纳罗斯星正在遭受太阳无情的诅咒和拷问。他在一栋风化的古建筑里扎营，从飞船上的冰箱里取出餐点加热，坐在走廊里看着中庭顶端毒辣的太阳，耳畔不再作响Kylo连声的抱怨和要他帮忙涂防晒霜的请求。Kylo倒是一直希望把自己晒成小麦色来多出一些所谓的“性感”元素，他也从不掩饰在听到这种想法时发出的嗤笑声。Kylo从未成功过，因为这个宇宙中的太阳从来不知道怜惜Kylo的羽毛。在纳罗斯的太阳下暴晒一小时就会导致Kylo的翅膀惨不忍睹，Kylo是过来人，Kylo知道。上一次在他眼前的中庭中央，Kylo赤身裸体地躺在长椅上听歌，一个小时以后Kylo的翅膀看起来像基地后厨里准备被丢进锅中熬煮的鸡翅。Kylo那天把自己裹得像是个在雪山行走的野人，晚上甚至不肯到船舱里来和他一起睡觉。第二天早上Kylo的眼睛是肿的。肿眼泡的Kylo见到他，笑着将毯子从身上扯下来，三层翅膀在身后闪着光展开，庞大到近乎遮阳避日，羽毛重新长回来的速度让他在心中啧啧称奇。那天早上，在温度还没有像正午那般灼热的时候，他们在中庭的地板上做爱。一个小时以后，Kylo新生的羽毛又铺了一地。

而如今Kylo死了，中庭里便只剩下被太阳烤得滚烫的焦石，他不需要再迁就Kylo的音乐品味，建筑里因他的播放器而回荡的每一首歌都完美地贴合了他的癖好。在躺椅上喝了杯自己调的鸡尾酒，临到半下午，他背起探险包开始探索建筑内部。古建筑有一条深不见底的地下通道，两年前他想试试看，Kylo在他身后揪着他的衣服不肯让他进去。他在通道门口的地板上嵌下伸缩绳的固定钉，拿着手电开始在地下通道里乱转。他听到零落的地下水的声音，低水位的水源保证着除了酷夏时分之外这颗星球正常运作的能力。地下通道比他预想得要短，让Kylo觉得恐怖的东西不过是神秘的黑暗。没了黑暗，通道里便只剩下一些被岁月折磨得看不出原本面貌的石雕，沾着蜘蛛网的骸骨，看不出主人是谁的棺椁，和没什么艺术价值的壁画。这里不是纳罗斯已经被开发的旅游区，这里只不过是当地政府，甚至帝国中央都懒得去管束的历史的垃圾堆罢了。

成也权力败也权力，Armitage Hux这个名字在银河系里如雷贯耳的时候，他的度假地就变成了历史的垃圾堆。他不想做个但凡出行便要大动干戈的皇帝，度假而已，每个人都有资格拥有属于自己的清净。同两年前相比，没了聒噪的Kylo，他的清净更为纯洁，当他从地下通道里满头是汗地回到原处、拔下固定钉时，通道门口并没有一个焦虑的Kylo拿着毛巾等着给他擦汗。他回到躺椅上躺下，因为地下通道的无趣感到失望，怎么也琢磨不出Kylo当时到底在害怕什么。夜的公主不喜欢黑暗，说来如同一个矫情的笑话，可当他和Kylo在黑暗的帐篷里有一搭没一搭地说着话时，他不记得Kylo表现出过丝毫恐惧的神态。他只记得Kylo快活而轻松的语气，记得他们因为无关紧要的细枝末节斗嘴吵架，记得Kylo用膝盖暧昧地剐蹭他的阴茎，记得他们吵到最后在黑暗中将斗争上升到肉体。斗争过程中Kylo用翅膀包住他，黑暗有了层次，内里的那层带上了肉体的温度。害怕黑暗的Kylo带来的黑暗没有任何让人恐惧的成分。害怕黑暗的Kylo会因为树屋里的灯坏了闯进他的卧室里去向他求救，求救的那一晚，如今回忆起来，大概是一切错误的开端。

他想起帐篷，想起Kylo身上的香气，想起那种香气混上草皮和泥土的味道，想起帐篷外噼啪作响的篝火，篝火本可以在帐篷上映出影子，可Kylo害怕影子所以他们没有为帐篷选择透光的布料。帐篷的轮廓在脑子里越来越清晰，入夜后变得凉爽的中庭在他眼中突然失去了吸引力。他发现自己总是在等着月亮下降落的黑影，黑影背着一只坚固的帆布包，帆布包塞得满满当当，塞不下的东西被黑影抱在怀里。Kylo降落在院中，行走到他眼前，将从绿洲里找来的水果丢在他铺好的“丰收毯”上，Kylo说这些果子没有毒，而他相信Kylo作为鸟类的直觉。他们在荒地的文明遗迹里，枉顾飞船食品仓里丰盛的加热即食餐品，吃着纳罗斯稀有的水果，手腕上滑下晶莹的果汁。他注意到Kylo的翅膀折了半扇，他问怎么回事，Kylo说偷果子的时候挨了果农的打。Kylo在慌乱地离开时撒下一路的信用点，仿佛是捣蛋而又讲信用的仙子，仓惶地付出代价后怀揣收获抱头鼠窜。他们吃完水果，他拿出绷带给Kylo的翅膀包扎。受损的是三层翅膀最底下的那一层，手指划过翅膀与后背的交界处，他感觉到Kylo在他的抚摸下轻轻打了个颤。

等到后半夜他困了，他当然知道他什么也等不到。他收起东西回到船舱里睡觉，遗址里的尘土多到让他心烦。第二天醒来已是下午，Phasma如约没有向他发送任何和帝国相关的消息。他告诉Phasma他还好。他走到中庭去，站在烈日下抽了支烟，纳罗斯在他看来已经失去了所有令他心动和好奇的价值，只剩下温度带来的残忍的折磨。他回到飞船上，划掉纳罗斯的标记点。启程，离开。星际旅行的第一个目的地告一段落，骨灰瓮里的Kylo没有追上他的脚步。骨灰瓮里的Kylo在树下沉睡，今年的果农还是没有等来从天而降的小偷仙子。


	3. Chapter 3

电子钟自动调整时差，到达科博切尔–21号星的时候，Hux用12个小时的自动飞行换来一个温度宜人的黄昏。一颗无所事事的星球，居民集中在三分之一的土地上，平稳的生育和死亡率未能让这些无所事事的外星人产生拓展生存空间的欲望。他将飞船停泊在剩下那三分之二的领地的一处山顶，帐篷扎在平缓地带，在草地上铺了块毯子，躺下开始吃他三天前从基地带出来的面包，配上速食加热红酒酱肉排。他今天选用了较为柔和的乐曲；他看着夕阳西下，远方的城市在夜幕中溢出零星的灯火，思维随之放空了十几分钟，某个瞬间他突然想起来这颗在银河系的战火中安然无恙地生存了几百年的星球获得的任何成就其实都与他无关。他为此，同两年前的那一晚一样，产生了一种强烈的疏离感；他眼前的一切都是他的，他一声令下就可以让这颗星球灰飞烟灭，只要他找出合理的借口，他足以向银河系中的所有人证明科博切尔的末日属于咎由自取。但“属于他的一切”却只能被这样定义，再无其他。他的所有政策都不能在这颗星球的居民身上产生任何积极的效果，这里的一天有44个小时，这里的居民长得像缩小了两个号的赫特人，居民的行动速度却比赫特人还要慢上两倍。这颗星球上没有什么资源值得获取；这颗星球上的人永远都会选择在解决了温饱后无所事事。科博切尔人就像是用无所事事给整颗星球加上了防护罩，任何统治者在想到这颗星球时都想不出什么摧毁或改善的必要。

银河帝国统治的星球数不胜数，他不是时时刻刻都会将科博切尔挂在心头，因此他只有在坐在这山头上时才会产生不那么舒服的疏离感，才会因为这种疏离感让五官都变得敏锐，变得像Kylo一样能听得到被音乐声压制的虫鸣，怯弱的晚风仿佛Kylo正用脸颊蹭着他的皮肤。好在这只是一种有时间限制的抵抗，他不打算去理会，反正当他离开这颗星球的时候，他又会将这里超然物外的社群忘在脑后。但如果他不能对他人的“无所事事”无动于衷，“无所事事”就会变成一种温和却又令人焦虑的抵抗。Kylo的“无所事事”就是这样。Kylo的“无所事事”面前他只坚持了三天，当他用镣铐套住Kylo的脚腕，将那只来路不明的鸟人锁在门口的树上时，他没想到这只无所事事的大鸟会将他当成观察对象。无所事事的Kylo已经在监狱里被关了一个多月，不知道是不是实在难以维系牢狱中的枯燥生活，Kylo运用了某种力量——后来他和Kylo将那种力量称之为“原力”——说服狱卒放自己出来。他从办公室返回住处，远远地看到Kylo蹲在那棵树上，一个多月以前，正是在同样的时间点，正是在同样的星空下，Kylo从天而降，蹲在了他房前的树上。他当晚就给Kylo上了镣铐。这只鸟那时没有伤害他，但他不知道以后会不会；这只鸟那时还没展现出什么力量，但他不知道当Kylo真正将力量展现出来的时候他会不会感到后悔。他将镣铐套上去，听到Kylo“咕咕”两声，鸟人用不熟练的通用语对他说出他们见面以来Kylo说出的第一句他能听懂的话：

你把我弄疼了。

他有些惊讶。一个月以前这只鸟只会用咕咕和啾啾来回答他，他翻遍了银河系的种族图谱也没找到鸟的宗亲，熟知八千多种语言的礼仪机器人也拿Kylo的语言无能为力。他扯了扯链子：

疼吗？

疼。

Kylo伸手将镣铐在脚上转了一圈。被树皮摩擦过的脚掌理应粗糙僵硬，他无意间触上去时却发现那皮肤细腻而柔软。疼就老实点，他松开Kylo的腿，沿着梯子爬下去。他走到房门前，突然听到Kylo在他身后叫住他：

我叫Kylo！

嗯。

你呢？

你可以叫我Hux皇帝。

所以你叫皇帝？

不，我的头衔是“皇帝”——

什么是“皇帝”？

……Hux。你叫我Hux就可以了。

哦。

Kylo蹲在树上点了点头。他刚刚将脚迈入门槛，复又听到Kylo在他身后扑棱起了翅膀：

晚安，Hux！

……晚安。

从那个时刻开始，他们变成了彼此的观察对象。白天他并不总是待在自己的房间里，晚上坐在书桌前关了灯，转过椅子去看看，他总能看到Kylo蹲在那里看着他，常常看得他后背发凉。隔着一扇玻璃，他将腿翘在窗台上，叼着烟端着酒，回敬Kylo的目光，彼此用观察较劲几分钟，直到他因为无聊而先一步撤退。那时候的Kylo的眼睛总是晶亮的，乌云密布的夜里也不例外；乌云之后总有雷雨，滂沱大雨中Kylo缩在树枝与树干的夹角处，用翅膀遮着脑袋，露出来的两条光腿瑟瑟发抖。发抖的腿遇上打滑的树皮，Kylo从树上掉下来，锁链猛一牵扯，将Kylo的关节扯得脱了臼。他在雨后，听到Kylo那蒙着泥土的气味的呜咽声，呜咽声吵得他无法入睡，他看到鸟人坐在树上抻着腿。Kylo的踝关节肿得像个圆萝卜，被镣铐紧紧压着，肉眼看去都知道很痛。他便又搬了梯子出去，将Kylo的关节塞回原处，笨鸟感激地用脸颊蹭了蹭他的鼻头。他回到屋里，再看看，Kylo还是在那里坐着，看着他，哭过的眼睛像天上的四等星。他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，浑身说不上的难受。

你是不是整天都没什么事好做？

再回过神来，他已经站在了树下。Kylo的手乖巧地搭在身前，翅膀轻轻扑棱：

是呀。

所以你就每天都看着我？

是呀。

你有什么想做的没有？

我想学习你们的语言。

基地没有老师教你这个。

那你们有消息纸吗？

消息纸？

就是上面有很多消息的那种纸。

报纸？

原来你们把消息纸叫这个。

报纸多了去了。

给我一些吧。

好。

他就这么给了无所事事的Kylo一打他原本打算处理掉的旧报纸。他现在开始理解为什么基地饲养的雪山坐骑并不喜欢人类长时间地盯着它们看，做什么事都有两颗四等星监视着让他说不出的难受。几天以后又下了雨，打湿了他给Kylo的那一打报纸；又几天之后他叫人给Kylo造了树屋。再过了几天他拆下了Kylo的镣铐，那一晚开始Kylo终于不用再敞着门睡觉。那一晚开始白兵也不再需要清理他草坪上的排泄物，他很庆幸他给树屋装了个厕所。

又几天过去，天气转寒，Kylo感冒。他给Kylo配了衣服。

他的笨鸟就这样在基地、在他的门前定居下来，吃着他日供三次的蔬果和蛋白质，看着他废弃的旧报纸和从图书馆找来的书。偶尔他会拉开窗帘看holovid，萤萤光线总能吸引Kylo的注意力；他便把窗户也打开，让Kylo听听声音。他们就这样一里一外地看着同一部电影，但他们除了寒暄之外什么都不说。早上他离开住处，Kylo会从和停留在枝头的鸟雀的交流中回过神来：

早上好，Hux！

晚上他忙完归宅，Kylo会从树屋里探出脑袋：

晚上好，Hux！

日复一日，直到夏去秋来，直到Kylo的树屋里那一夜突然熄了灯。到此为止，三天的无所事事，两个月的自得其乐。Kylo后来和他聊起过那无所事事的72个小时。就在科博切尔的山头上，就在他躺着的这块草地上，就在同一张毯子上，Kylo说无所事事其实很磨人。他说他从Kylo的状态中看不出来，他以为鸟类早就适应了无所事事，早就适应了站在电线上傻呆呆地一站一整天。Kylo说不是那样的。Kylo说当我产生好奇的时候，无所事事就没有那么有趣了。镣铐像烙铁一样，提醒着我我的生命正在得不到中徐徐流逝。

那你的生命有多久？

没多久了，Kylo说。

动物对于自己大限的预测本领其实和人类不相上下。

两年后的如今，Kylo死后，他坐在科博切尔的山头，想起Kylo的话一语成谶，现在他从那只鸟拴在他身上的无形的铁链中挣脱出来，过着重归自由的日子，不需要每一次扎营的时候都为Kylo生起篝火，不需要听着Kylo和夜莺你来我往，不需要等到Kylo安静下来后黏在他身上像被丢进热可可里的棉花糖。他望着眼前无所事事的都市，在无所事事中没有产生一丝一毫的好奇心。他想跟Kylo说Kylo的想法不对，没有好奇心的无所事事同样折磨人。这片山头上没有可供他探索的洞穴，也没有什么能让他拿来做标本的植物，没有能够激起他食欲的野生水果，放眼望去除了石头便是草地。Kylo会从山崖上俯冲下去，嗷嗷叫着，再飞回来，叼着野兔烤给他吃；他不会飞，也没有想个办法让自己飞起来的兴致。无所事事。

他打开通讯器给Phasma打电话，基地凌晨三点钟。

Phasma抱怨他一通，挂掉电话睡了。

他打开holo播放器，山上的信号微弱得可怜。他还是生了火。他在山顶上漫步一周，除了昆虫外没有找到任何活物的痕迹。他钻进帐篷里，看着透光布料外火光摇曳，勉强作响的收音机里播着永不间断的银河系通用广播。广播告诉他帝国一切如常，今日Hux皇帝陛下颁布了某某条令。他出门旅行的时候就是这样的：他会把要颁布的条令提前安排好，为他的子民营造出一种他还在兢兢业业地工作的错觉。现在他躺在这里，看着他说不上名字的爬虫从帐篷的缝隙里钻进来又爬出去，颁布条令的那个Hux他仿佛不认识，而Kylo曾经看出过他这种情绪。Kylo用翅膀包住他，不顾他的抗议，低声念着“Hux皇帝、Hux皇帝”。但现在他一个人躺在这里，现在他一个人品味这种疏离。所谓的“自由”，就是他从那双烦人的翅膀中挣脱出来的权利。

广播被他关掉了，夜已深。远处幽幽地传来野兽的呼号，惊动树上的鸟雀，成片的翅膀扇过他的头顶，一瞬间他以为Kylo会掀开帐篷的帘子拿着稀奇古怪的食物走进来，身上还残留着河川里沾上的水滴。他把爆能枪从背包里拿出来放在睡袋旁，希望倒霉的野兽不要来侵犯他的领地。无所事事的每一分每一秒都让他越来越不认得自己，他决定明天一大早就离开科博切尔–21号星。上一次他不记得他有这么无所事事，这一次不知道出了什么问题。上一次他们在这里呆了两三天吧？Kylo抓了不少蝴蝶拿回去做标本，还在去河里洗澡的时候捡到了一块能用来改造光剑的凯伯水晶。他记得捡到水晶的第二天Kylo按照他给出的清单披着厚厚的披风去了山下的城里采购零件，下午他们便在太阳下研究怎么把Kylo的光剑改造得更有威力。这么想来，其实无所事事并不是他的错。他不会每次来科博切尔星都能捡到一块红色的水晶。

Kylo的光剑他放到哪里去了？

好像在树屋里。

对，确实在树屋里。在那副他再也没给Kylo用过的镣铐旁边，架子上第三层的最右侧。他想把光剑放进骨灰瓮里的。但是第一，他不确定这样做对不对。第二，Kylo的个头太大了。肉身加上翅膀的骨骼，骨灰瓮里已经装不下了。

科博切尔星留给他的印象明明不差，可他发现他失去了继续呆在这里的动力。天蒙蒙亮他便从心烦意乱的睡眠中醒来，收拾好东西上了飞船。他在河边逡巡一圈，找了一块空地停下，想要下河抓条鱼来当早餐，鱼抓着了他发现他其实并不知道要怎么做鱼。他又把鱼丢回河里，目之所及他没有看到哪里有水晶。他回到船上吃已经放了四天的面包，盘点库存，起飞离去。进入自动驾驶后他到衣柜里拿出了他的厚外套。他在地图上划掉了科博切尔，顺便划掉了在他的印象里和科博切尔的风光差不多的星球。鸟鸣不再聒噪的日子里，无所事事是人生的大敌。


	4. Chapter 4

航行的时间永远是最枯燥的，自动驾驶被发明以后尤甚。划掉几个目的地后航线变得令人难熬地漫长，整整两天憋在单人穿梭机内，就算豪华配置的版本已经将内饰装修到了会让普通人想都不敢想的程度，Hux还是觉得自己快要得了幽闭恐惧症。除了睡觉便是看书，每天早晚收一份Phasma发来的简报，打开收音机听听通用广播，帝国缺了他这个总发动机似乎也没出什么问题。脱离了人气鼎盛的商业自驾游路线，像个鲁莽的探险家一般沿着曾经遍布海盗的区域穿梭，每次从超空间跃出时，他都要在紧张中以最快的速度进入下一段航程。两年前他们走过这条道路，海盗多得像夜间的蛾子一般防不胜防，扑火的蛾子撞上Kylo，就被那只蛮横又护家的大鸟一巴掌扇出了两光年开外。他那时只需要躺在船舱里，听着门外的动静，海盗们叫嚣着登船，没多久叫嚣便变成哀嚎与悲鸣。当他看完十页左右的杂志，Kylo会满身是血地回到卧室洗澡，大刺刺地在地板上留下血淋淋的脚印，等待洗完澡再将地板清理干净。Kylo会伸出手腕来，问他自己身上还有没有残留的血腥气；他说没有，浓重的香水味遮掩中他闻不到其他的东西。Kylo看起来很满意。人形喜鹊就这么换好衣服离开船舱，归来时将大包小包丢在地板上，稀里糊涂摊成小山，那是喜鹊窃来的宝藏。

事后算算，一趟旅行下来，堆得满满当当的杂物间让他们净赚40多万信用点。他拿那笔钱去给Kylo改造了树屋。如今他房前的树屋，是一栋被16棵树支撑起来的、能够使用电梯上下的空中别墅。他的施工队费了一番功夫来保证树屋的电压稳定、无论出现何种情况都不会导致屋内断电，但说实话，那时候的Kylo已经不在乎树屋夜间会不会停电——和他吵了架、一个人怄气到树屋里睡觉的夜晚除外。夜里被Kylo乱放的翅膀闷醒的时候他总要看一眼窗户，窗帘透进来树屋柔和的灯光，他不止一次地在将Kylo推到床的另半侧时，开始思考40万信用点拿来干什么不好，成了鸟雀栖息地的别墅究竟意义何在。

但40万信用点在其后的两年里被证明只是小巫见大巫。那趟航行结束后，他的帝国军队把整条航线上的土匪窝炸得七零八落，由Kylo领军，军队随后，他花了甚久不能解决的海盗难题，因坊间流传的夜之恶神的传说不攻自破。他没收了那些海盗全部的财产，国库丰盈了三分之一，他知道这条航线如今干净得很，雷达扫描，方圆一光年之内只有他这浩海孤舟。但偶尔路过几个中转站，除了挑那种无人看守的站点为飞船充能之外，他还是不愿多做停留。他有些后悔没带个武装机器人陪着自己，出发时他只是迫切地要追随一个人清清静静的自由。跃迁，跳出。数十次重复，他终于离开了这寸草不生的小行星带，最后一次超空间飞行之后，他就会到达那颗被称之为小霍斯的费洛达–6号星，当年他们到那颗星球上扎营，只是因为Kylo说自己长这么大从来没见过雪。

所以你原来到底是哪里的生物？

刚认识Kylo的那段日子里，他不是没问过这个问题。Kylo的回答模棱两可：

你没见过的地方的生物。

银河系这么大，他当然不是所有的地方都亲眼见过。但Kylo这样的回答还是让他的傲气受损，因此他的脸色显得不那么好看。可他其实又知道Kylo的话之所以难听常常是因为Kylo对于通用语的理解水平有限，和Kylo置气的自己反而成了不够成熟的那个。他便顺了口气，接着问下去：

帝国范围外的地方？

边陲荒野、没有被记录在官方档案的星球上，也不是不可能栖居着一族落后的人鸟。但Kylo摆出一副很困惑的表情，到一旁拿着纸为自己打了一段草稿，这才照着草稿开始尝试着向他解释：

我大概来自于另一个“帝国”。

另一个？

你们这个宇宙之外的帝国。

另一个帝国，另一个宇宙。Kylo告诉他自己离家出走误打误撞来到他的世界，具体的原因无人知晓，来了以后Kylo也没有回去的意思。他在后来的岁月中时常有一搭没一搭地同Kylo聊起另一个宇宙里的那个帝国，花了半年的功夫他才知道Kylo其实是另一个帝国里的“皇子”。那个宇宙里皇帝不叫皇帝，皇子不叫皇子，他想知道Kylo的头衔，可用“咕咕”声念出来的单词他无论如何都学不会，模仿了两次他觉得自己伸着脖子咕咕叫的模样很蠢。他会看到Kylo在枝头上和鸟类沟通，多骄傲的小鸟最后都会对Kylo俯首称臣。他原以为Kylo只有这么点本事。Kylo在窗外的树枝上晃着腿、吃着后厨刚烤好的水果派、无声无息地掐死了企图叛变而他全然不知的高级将领之一后，他才知道Kylo并不只是他门口树上的一个摆件。

帝国间逐渐开始流传，有人说他们的皇帝在院子里养了个妖怪。

Kylo觉得“妖怪”这个称呼很酷，Kylo不讨厌被人称之为“妖怪”。

帝国初期动荡的局势因为皇帝身边无所不知的妖怪逐渐稳定下来，有叛逆之心的臣子被他逐一收服或剿清。Kylo能够隔空杀人，能够看得透他人的大脑，但Kylo很少去碰——甚至从来不碰他的大脑。问起来原因，Kylo一直拒绝解释。拒绝解释就拒绝解释吧，饲养妖怪的人总归是不喜欢妖怪把那些歪门邪道运用在自己身上的。

从Kylo降临在他的院子里的那天算起，到现在七年零一个星期。飞船脱离超空间进入雪原星球的上空，他依旧习惯性地避开了游客聚集的商业开发地。出于对睹物思人的排斥，他这次选择了一片他上次和Kylo不曾造访过的区域。恒温帐篷扎好之后他才意识到，雪原的特点就是东边这块和西边那块永远都长得没什么差别。好在远处的山峦变换了形状，哪怕他已经不记得当年的山峰是什么模样。天气预报告诉他在明晚之前都不会有雪暴，他便从飞船储物舱里拖出来小型雪地摩托，背着钓竿找了处冰面开始钓鱼。他上一次就想钓鱼，帝国皇帝不是总有时间能悠闲地到处钓鱼。他告诉Kylo他要自己安静一段时间，这里的鱼据传很是美味——其实他自己也不知道这鱼美不美味——总而言之，他觉得他找足了暂时离开Kylo身边的借口。但Kylo的耐心比他还要匮乏，两个多小时后Kylo从空中飞来，降落在他身旁用原力轰开一段冰面，水里像是遭了炸弹，他两个小时都没钓上来的鱼在冰面上跳起了桑巴。他的兴致被败坏得够呛，Kylo却只知道傻兮兮地笑着，背起竹筐飞回去烤鱼。你慢慢享受，Kylo说，Kylo蠢得让他难以判断Kylo到底是在气他还是在诚心地对他传达祝福。他其后又在那被炸开的冰面边缘坐了两个小时。温度越来越冷的时候，鱼也躲了起来不肯上钩，他执拗地在冰面上瑟瑟发抖，最后被他的妖怪强行用翅膀包着带回了堆满了奇形怪状的雪人的营地。

鱼烤好了，Kylo在空中对他说。

他在空中看着能让他得雪盲症的地面，手里提着空荡荡的塑料桶，从那一刻开始，他就咬牙切齿地惦记起了有朝一日一定要甩开Kylo自己旅行一次。如今他的梦想终于实现了，他得以在这浩瀚的天地间做一个孤独的行者，美妙的孤独从冰洞里泛出来充实了他被寒风冻得发紧的喉咙。两年后的今天他还是坐在冰面上，听着收音机报道他如何治国有方，盯着几乎要湮灭在白茫茫的世界里的鱼线一丝不苟。鱼还没钓到，脚下的冰面突然微微颤动起来，远处传来隆隆巨响，举起望远镜看看，是对面雪山上一场雷霆万钧的雪崩。纵使基地坐落在覆盖着白雪的星球上，他也鲜少见到这样壮丽的雪景，雪崩对他的人身安危不会造成影响之时，观赏这种大自然的杰作就成了一种乐趣十足的享受。他拿起holopad开始变焦录像，他为Kylo无缘见到这幅景象而感到一阵得意。得意之后他想起死亡，死亡让他有些唏嘘。他说不清Kylo的死亡速度和雪崩的速度比起来哪个要更快些。他不知道Kylo会不会好奇地飞到对面山顶上去感受大地在脚下的震颤，他猜测Kylo可能会拖着雪橇从山顶上一路嚎叫着滑下来，并在速度达到某一值时腾空起飞。雪崩惊动了冰层下的鱼，手中的钓竿突然受力，他赶忙用劲绞起了钓竿线。一条，个头不大，特别不好吃的那种。他放进塑料桶里。这一次他不再需要为自己随口说出的谎言付出代价，这一次他只需要再把鱼倒回水里就行了。

多亏了那一场雪崩，太阳落山之前，他这一趟行程算得上收获颇丰。他将手探进塑料桶中刺骨的冰水里，一条一条地数着数，将鱼掏出来扔回洞里。这些鱼的鳞片太硬，曾经将Kylo的手刮得处处伤痕。仅凭外观就知道这玩意儿肯定不好吃，费洛达的鱼其实并不美味。脂肪和骨头都太多，吃起来费劲又腻牙。他搞不懂为什么当年Kylo还真的信了他的满口胡言，那时候他为自己寻找自由的下场就是他在雪人诡异的凝视中吃了一顿根本不好吃的鱼而Kylo为了烤鱼弄得满手是血。Kylo吃东西其实比他挑剔多了，他同样不懂的还有为什么Kylo那一晚会忍着手上的疼痛告诉他：

这鱼真的很好吃啊，Hux。

可能鸟类的味觉终归还是和人类不一样吧，哪怕他早就让医疗中心彻查过了Kylo的身体。除了背上的那三对翅膀和血液里的原力迷虫，Kylo的身体构造和明明普通人类一模一样。

他戴回防风镜，用衣领裹住下巴，骑着摩托原路返回，到达帐篷边缘时又到了需要点灯的时间。这里的星空比前两颗星球更要璀璨，他没急着安插地面灯，借着两轮月亮的月光吃完加热晚餐后，他躺在厚厚的毛毯上对照holopad观察起了星座。一整天他几乎什么都没干。他要的就是这种什么都没干的空虚感，成为宇宙顶端的皇帝之后，他不再因为空虚感而感到自责。他空虚得理直气壮，这种理直气壮让寒冷也不再成为一种折磨。呼啸而过的晚风如泣如诉，这颗星球上的生物比科博切尔的山顶还要稀少。他从飞船的冰箱里拿出一盒冰淇淋。Kylo不在的时候他吃零嘴可以吃得很慢，没有一只总是饥肠辘辘的大鸟不怀好意地盯着他手里的吃食。他享受着这种天然保冷的环境，只吃了冰淇淋的一半，望着星空打了个盹，一个小时以后才吃掉了另一半。

这是他单人旅行以来最惬意的一天了。

丸帕兽神出鬼没地蹿出来在他身后大吼一声之前，他真的这么想。


	5. Chapter 5

费洛达被称之为小霍斯的原因之二，便是这颗白雪皑皑的星球同样是丸帕兽的聚集地之一。智慧生物在多年的开发中和丸帕兽达成了某种约定俗成的协议，五分之四的未开发区域归这些真正的原住民所有，剩下的五分之一变成附近星球居民的滑雪圣地。雪山、温泉、高级旅馆、奢侈品商店——丸帕兽从不涉足的区域之内，前来度假的各种族中产阶级从来只需要担心自己的钱包够不够满、自己的伴侣有没有享受这一切、滑雪会不会把自己摔骨折、以及奢侈品商店的折扣够不够划算。只有那些胆肥儿的探险家会去安全区域之外的自由空间找死，旅人在野外殒命在费洛达星已经算不上多么惊人的新闻。然而Kylo是不怕死的，Kylo从来不把任何危险当回事。两年前Hux的计划是住在最高级的温泉酒店里用假身份避人耳目，但Kylo坚持要去野外扎营。他懒得听Kylo用着急起来会变得磕磕巴巴的通用语向他阐述一二三四条可以去野外扎营的原因，挥挥手答应了Kylo的要求以便让Kylo闭嘴；他们果然遇到了丸帕兽。Kylo怎么解决的那只丸帕兽他不知道，他当时正坐在帐篷前看基地报告。Kylo解决掉丸帕兽之后回来拿了件披风，飞到商业区去兴致勃勃地逛了一圈奢侈品店。比起丸帕兽，Kylo拎着大包小包往飞船上塞的场景更让他印象深刻，喜鹊果然喜欢亮晶晶的东西，鸟类的本能让Kylo从某种意义上而言难以免俗。丸帕兽在Kylo赖在他身边的时候根本不算威胁。但Kylo死了，Kylo已经不在这里了。Kylo离开了他身边，他却依然为了钓鱼在野外扎了营。那他遇到这只出现在他身后的野兽怪谁？

怪他自己。

然而他当然没空去想那么多。嚎叫声在他耳后炸响的瞬间他便掏出了爆能枪，回身一枪打过去，敏捷的野兽却在第一时间躲过了他的攻击。他在雪地上迅速拉开自己与野兽之间的距离，眯着眼睛刚要开出第二枪，却发现野兽只是喘息着蹲伏在原地，神情虽然警惕，却并未产生前进的意图。他保持防御姿势十几秒，怎么也等不到野兽被他的爆能枪惹得发怒而冲上来取他性命；他试探着缓缓放下枪。借着月光他看向丸帕兽的身体，那家伙胸口缺了一片毛，缺毛的部位交叉成一个大写的“X”，看起来像是曾经受过伤。他不知道这只雪怪究竟在等什么。野兽突然站起，他便本能地再次将枪端起来，可那巨物只是绕着他的帐篷走了一圈，到了帐篷门口，掀开帘子看看，似乎在找什么东西，找来找去却又怎么都找不到。野兽挠挠头，再次看向他，两只长长地垂在身前的胳膊举起来，架在身边摆了摆，喉咙里发出来连串的他一个字都听不懂的兽语。他又将枪放下了。他和丸帕兽僵持了几秒，几秒过后，他试着吐出一个名字：

Kylo？

意料之外情理之中，野兽点了点头。他再度打量起野兽身上的伤痕，蓦地意识到这个凌乱的“X”型伤疤其实是光剑的杰作。……不可能吧？

这难道是两年前Kylo对付过的那家伙？

他感到荒谬和难以置信。他情绪复杂，复杂的原因很多：他没想到他会遇到两年前的同一只野兽，他没想到这只野兽会专门来找他。他没想到野兽居然还记得Kylo，他更没想到Kylo居然留了丸帕兽活口。这么说来，两年前的那天晚上，Kylo遇到丸帕兽后大概消失了一个多小时；一个多小时结束，Kylo回到他面前时身上滴血未沾。能够使用通用语的生物若是来犯，Kylo从不留活口，可到了动物身上，Kylo似乎就仁慈了很多。他不知道鸟语和丸帕兽使用的交流方式竟然也能通用，他实在是难以想象Kylo居然让一只不知道吃过多少人的野怪记住了自己的名字。现在想来，Kylo的树屋里大大小小地放了四五只丸帕兽的布偶。他还以为那是某种对浴血一战的纪念，搞半天Kylo只是在挂念自己的朋友。

Kylo为什么当时没兴冲冲地把这事儿炫耀给他听？

因为他曾经说过Kylo和小鸟说话的样子看起来很蠢？

他无法判断Kylo和丸帕兽达成友谊与Kylo同小鸟说话到底哪个看起来更蠢。

Kylo的名字他报出去了，野兽给出肯定后开始等待。他琢磨了一阵要怎么向野兽解释它的朋友这次没有来，继而用手在脖子里划了划，吐出舌头来示意Kylo已经不在这个世界上了。他这一瞬间有些怨恨Kylo，他觉得他开始变得和Kylo一样蠢。死了，Kylo死了，伴随着动作，他试着用通用语表述。丸帕兽架着的胳膊缓缓放了下来，野兽看起来很是不知所措。他干脆掐指自己的脖子，又举着枪假装对自己的脑袋开了一枪——他以后要好好和Kylo算算这笔账，如果Kylo两年前解决了这怪物，他断然不会让自己陷入这般境地。丸帕兽终于慢慢理解了他的意思，他听到野兽的咆哮变得失落而悲伤。毫无攻击欲望的野兽颓丧地转过身，拖沓着脚步越走越远，他握着枪站在原地，一时间对自己接下来该干些什么没了主意。

……所以他到底养了个什么？

妖怪？还是会和动物沟通的精灵？

精灵有这么大个的吗？精灵不应该长得和巨怪一样吧？

用“精灵”这个词描述Kylo让他觉得恶心。他看着雪怪的背影像个黑点般越来越小，逐渐融入广袤的雪原之中，没有了兽类的嚎叫，天地之间静默得仿佛只剩下了他一个人。细雪在他不知不觉中纷纷扬扬，今夜的费洛达之雪温柔得简直不像话。和野兽对峙时冒出的汗让他感到寒冷，他环顾一圈四周，开启早些时候他布置在地面上的红外线警报器，弯腰钻进恒温帐篷里打开了灯。他盖着毯子，靠在充气枕上，看着自己肩头的雪逐渐消融成停留在外套褶皱间的水滴，随着他动作的改变被他轻而易举地从身上摆脱。曾几何时他希望他也能够如此轻松地摆脱掉Kylo，比如说他一觉醒来Kylo消失了，怎么来的怎么走；又比如外环的战场上传来噩耗，夜之恶神新的一战未能告捷，就此殒命沙场。Kylo还活着的时候，他花了相当多的时间来构想Kylo的失踪与死亡，有些情景会让他感到兴奋，另一些又会使得他怒不可遏。他一直不认为自己是个情绪化的人，别人对他做出的评价亦是如此；但他会因为Kylo的死亡在Phasma面前不可抑制地笑出来。或许这又是那妖怪的某种力量，某种妖怪死了都不肯放过他的力量。

出于对外界敌人的防备，他将收音机的音量开得很低。频道调至基地内部，基地所在星球处于早上八点，正是每日晨间通讯将要开始的时候。Phasma的简报还没发来，他只能用这种方式了解帝国核心的运作进度，而一旦选择以最小的程度干涉帝国的发展，他发现持续了这么些年的晨间通讯竟然如此惊人地无聊。Kylo曾经异想天开地要他在晨间通讯里加入音乐，他那时甚至懒得回应Kylo的提议，他连争辩的心情都没有。现在他躺在帐篷里抽着烟，在另一颗星球的深夜时分聆听帝国核心在死气沉沉的播报声中迎来新一天的朝阳，他发现或许Kylo的提议也没有那么糟糕。加点音乐其实也没什么。银河系已经稳定很多年了，他没必要让他的手下的情绪永远都那么严肃和紧张。回去和Phasma商讨商讨吧。现在和Phasma聊这个问题，他肯定只会等来一句“等你回来再说”的。

想念着远方的老友，他盯着帐篷顶端的防水布疲惫地笑了笑。笑容随着他对陌生声响的捕捉而逐渐凝固在脸上，他静悄悄地坐起，关闭了收音机，竖起耳朵听听，沉重而拖沓的沙沙声果然不是他的幻觉。留给他的反应时间不多，趁着对方还没有进入红外线警报器的范围内，他应该还来得及瞄准目标射击。五感全部进入最灵敏的模式，他抄起枪猫着腰从帐篷中钻出去，小心翼翼地看向声音的源头，看清楚来者何人的同时，他有些无奈地站直了身体：

居然还是那只丸帕兽。

他不知道这只丸帕兽今年多大了。在他的印象中这种生物一岁半的时候成年，如果Kylo两年前遇到它，这家伙绝对已经发育成熟了。可若以成年丸帕兽的标准来看，他眼前的这只又只能算得上羸弱，他怀疑这家伙是不是遭到了同族的驱逐。他决定给这只野兽起名叫X先生。他移动到红外线警报器的探测区域边缘，枪一直没有放下，但丸帕兽似乎不认得那到底是什么东西，对于枪口的威胁也不以为意。见他靠进自己，X先生嚎叫两声，步伐虽有加快，倒也全无凶恶的色彩。X先生走近了，他看到那野兽怀里抱着一只褐红色的帆布包；借着月光和灯光仔细看看，那分明是浸透了帆布包的血凝固后的颜色。从褐色的深度看来，这只背包的主人或许已经死了很久。X先生似乎对他注意到了背包感到满意，停在他面前，弯着腰将包里的东西一股脑抖在了雪地上。爪子插进雪地，X先生将那一大捧东西推到了他面前。他低下头看了看，看清楚之后，哑然失笑。

血，全都是血。每一件曾经亮晶晶的首饰都被干涸的血液遮蔽了本来的面貌，戒指、项链、耳环、手镯。全是Kylo喜欢的东西，全都符合最简单的“亮晶晶”的标准。丸帕兽咕哝了些他完全听不懂的内容，他也同样以丸帕兽难以理解的通用语回应：

给Kylo的？

呜呜，呜呜。X先生用奇妙的声音配合肢体语言给出肯定的回应。被Kylo教育过的野兽可能只听得懂“Kylo”这个单词，仅仅靠着这个阴魂不散的人名，他完成了和X先生的沟通。他又一次感到恶心，X先生期待的注目之中，他突然想抓起枪打穿X先生的头骨。他的妖怪和这只野兽之间匪夷所思的惺惺相惜的友情让他感到恼怒——不，你不是个情绪化的人，Hux——他闭上眼告诉自己。在野兽面前闭眼当然危险，但凭借着他嗤之以鼻的友谊，他发现自己无须担心今日他会把性命交代出去。他开始回想Kylo的树屋。Kylo收到这包礼物大概会高兴得管不住自己的翅膀，但如今他需要找个合适的位置把这包东西买进地里。骨灰瓮旁边怎么样？——还是说最轻松的，直接把这包扔到Kylo的光剑旁边去？

他的闭眼沉思让X先生有些摸不着头脑。野兽的咕哝声中他让注意力回到眼前世界，他的气消了，他朝丸帕兽点点头。他转身把包放回帐篷里，出来的时候看到这野兽还蹲在原地。他不知道这家伙在等什么。……夸奖？感谢？以物易物？

Kylo奇迹般的出现？

四个选项里，还是“以物易物”最符合他一贯的认知。他和X先生对视一阵，迈开步子走向二十米开外的穿梭机，从垃圾桶里翻出来已经报废的面包，因为他昨夜忘了关严冰箱的冷藏室，这些正常情况下足够他吃一个月的面包已经开始发酸胀气。他提起装着面包的塑料袋，将那四十公分高的犒劳用废品拎到丸帕兽面前，撕开其中一袋的包装给野兽闻闻，又把整个袋子又递了过去。

他竟看到野兽的眼睛亮了。野兽亮着眼睛后退了两步，可又似乎在被什么东西牵引着，扭捏着想要上前。这幅欲拒还迎的模样让他意识到他可能猜错了，可能X先生只是想问问Kylo还有没有可能回来，可能X先生并没有发展出高级智慧生物以物易物的技能。拿去吧，他用通用语说，他将袋子用力抛过去。拿去吧，这是Kylo给你的。“Kylo”这个词成为了魔力咒语，X先生最终还是小心翼翼地抱起了那只垃圾袋。X先生吃了一只面包。X先生不会撕开第二只面包的包装袋，他看着野兽鼓弄失败后上前代劳。他在X先生面前坐下，野兽也同他一起坐了下来。他就这么开始饲喂这只已经被Kylo驯化完毕的野兽，以Kylo作为交通枢纽，他和这以凶狠和残酷出名的物种中的一员之间意外地建立起了并不那么顺畅的通路。

丸帕兽似乎很喜欢吃这些发酸的面包。也是，冰天雪地，猎物当前，克制狩猎的本能对于X先生而言或许并不容易，没有野兽能抗拒眼前这么一大堆能吃的东西。他又回到船上去取出了另一只垃圾袋，他的全部面包库存已经在今天报废，他倒不如一口气都喂给这替Kylo辛辛苦苦搜寻了两年宝物的异星球宠物。半个小时以后他的屁股快要冻得失去了知觉，而两只垃圾袋里除了面包包装袋之外已经什么都不剩。X先生低声叫着，看起来感激又满足。他不知道他们之后还能做些什么。他说我要睡了，但X先生显然没有听懂。他指了指帐篷，X先生的态度他也看不明确。他干脆倒退着回到了帐篷边缘，视线始终停留在X先生身上，直到他钻进帐篷躺回了毯子里，将野兽隔绝在了布料的另一面。

半个小时候他掀开一条缝隙看看，丸帕兽还坐在原地。又半个小时后他感到了倦意的来袭，他发现丸帕兽已经躺在了那里。第二天早上他从睡梦中醒来，丸帕兽正趴在帐篷旁边舔爪子。收拾好东西放上飞船，他看到丸帕兽站起来走到了飞船边儿上。他觉得X先生哀怨又期切的眼神熟悉到令他作呕，作为目之所及的天地间唯二存在的生命体，他们面对面地站了整整六十秒。又一个六十秒，再一个六十秒。三分钟以后他叹了口气，让出半边通道，朝着船舱里摆了摆头。他知道他一定会后悔。X先生发出了激动的嗷呜声；他翻着白眼走进了驾驶室。

Kylo一定会高兴疯的，他挖苦地对着默默地蜷在他座位侧后方的X先生说道。X先生依旧只听懂了那个单词，回应他的兽语在他听来仍是一串单调的呜哩呜噜。他从控制台前端抓了条能量棒撕开丢给丸帕兽，驾驶飞船驶离费洛达–6号星的地表，X先生因为有生以来第一次脱离重力的牵制而惊恐地发出尖啸时，他发誓他除了要在基地晨间播报里插入音乐之外还得记得让科研组制造一款兽语翻译机器人。


	6. Chapter 6

船上多了一只一顿饭顶五个人类分量的野兽，Hux的食物储备在自动航行进入到第三个24小时后开始变得捉襟见肘。各种口味的面包早在雪地之夜就进了X先生的肚子，五倍的加热正餐只能勉勉强强满足丸帕兽的日常所需。划掉的星球过多以至于他大部分时间都拿来在宇宙中穿梭，到了离蒙格星只剩下12个标准时航程的时候，他发现除了柜子里的应急豆子罐头之外他已经什么都不剩。回头看看身后，已经跟着他吃了好些天肉排的野兽正保持着进餐之前的姿势等待着他，两只前爪放在身前的乖巧模样像极了他养在基地里的那只猫。猫和丸帕兽都想吃肉，而他真正拥有的只剩下架子上的几十只豆子罐头。这是订购飞船时厂商赠送的附加产品，他原本没想过自己有朝一日会堕落到此种境地。用来煎豆子的锅只能容下一个人的饭量，为此他不得不重复了六次热豆子的行为来保证他和丸帕兽的供给。只有这些了，他把成盆的豆子放在X先生面前时说，吃完了就再忍12个小时吧。只有这些了。

六个小时之后他在丸帕兽饥肠辘辘的呻吟中满嘴诅咒地又煎了五锅豆子。如果他还有机会和Kylo算账，因为X先生而记录在账本上的条目恐怕已经够他以惩罚为目的拔光Kylo的羽毛。哪怕Kylo的所为让他成了银河系里第一个成功饲养丸帕兽的先锋，哪怕训练丸帕兽的过程多少抵消了他在自动飞行中感到的无聊，但动辄就要想办法满足这只因为被驱逐而瘦骨嶙峋的野兽的胃口和教野兽怎么上厕所已经快要掏空了他的耐力条。“无聊”在不同的情况下竟然会产生折磨和奢望两种不同的意义，他忙碌的几十年人生里，产生这样的感慨还是头一遭。他趁着X先生吃饭的时候拍了录像发给Phasma，又到了他要满足老友的好奇心的时候。

 _在吃饭了，_ 他在通讯器里打下一行字。尽管Phasma几次声明她需要丸帕兽的录像只是为了确保Hux的安全和提前为将丸帕兽安顿在基地做准备，他还是能看得出Phasma因为他的意外收获感到的兴奋。宠物饲养也好，科学研究也罢，就算他已经和X先生共处了将近一个星期，他其实还是没想好他要拿这只野兽做点什么。其实他什么也不打算做，什么都不做也可以成为一种选择。他的旅伴可能会突然选择在中途某地下车和他告别，也可能就这么一路跟着他回到文明世界里去，让自己在旅行中彻底放松的准则之一——按照他自己的标准——就是他在这段时间中不会对未来做出任何打算。这段时间里他只是Armitage Hux，不是Hux皇帝，不是银河帝国最高统治者，只要没到了火烧眉毛的程度，帝国的一切纠葛都与他无关。纠葛如此，未来的计划同样如此。这是Kylo在两年前教会他的事。

两年前的那次旅行其实颇有一番绑架的意味，他对Kylo旷日持久的恳求、撒娇、发怒和赌气感到烦不胜烦，终于在Kylo帮忙平定了一场大规模的外环叛乱后，决定外出旅行去散散过去几个月里疲惫过度的心。一直以来，就算Kylo作为他最强劲的武装力量的代表跑遍了银河系的荒凉角落，但荒凉之地终究难以满足Kylo对于银河系的多元与繁荣的探索欲。他们花了一个星期的时间来敲定路线，绝大多数工作由赋闲的Kylo完成，出发三天后，Kylo当着他的面把他的报表与holopad扔进了飞船废物处理机。他当然大为光火，但两个星期的时间里收音机向他证明了他真的不需要事必躬亲。剩下的两个星期他试着暂时卸下了肩膀上的重担，相当一部分精力被他拿来让自己当个普通人和祈祷下次旅行的时候Kylo不在他身边。到达蒙格星后Kylo做着爱问他他们可不可以结婚，那时他们刚刚在沙滩上接过吻，头顶上方是令人感到虚无和压抑的黑暗与静谧。Kylo感到了孤寂，Kylo迫切地需要他的存在，Kylo骑在他身上弯下身来吻他，他的喜鹊摘下来从海盗那里抢来的戒指戴在他手上，只能适应Kylo小指的戒指与他的无名指完美匹配。他叫Kylo别开玩笑，Kylo说自己没开玩笑。Kylo直起身子来晃着腰，喘息、呻吟与自己的理论交错，早就可以熟练使用的通用语此刻听起来词不达意，仿佛是能够遏制大脑活动的咒语。他射在Kylo体内，由着Kylo软趴趴地倒在他身边，喜鹊静默地等待他做出决定，从那个瞬间开始到两年后的现在，他一直没有做出决定。

他其实也说不清他和Kylo到底是什么关系。彼时他们仍在度假旅行中，彼时他已经学会了在这段时间里不去对未来多做考虑。“和Kylo结婚”成了一种可笑又悬而不决的议题，被他塞进大脑的最底层抽屉，随着时间的流逝而沾满了黏腻的蛛网，随着Kylo生命的消耗而逐渐腐烂。他们没有结婚，理论上而言。他不打算和妖怪结婚，他不可能和自己的宠物结婚。

他甚至从来没有考虑过结婚。

但Kylo给他的戒指他也没再摘下来过，直到Kylo化为灰烬，直到他又一次出发探索他们曾经行过的轨迹。重归自由三周后的此时此刻，丸帕兽吃过第二餐已经在他驾驶舱后方蜷着睡着，呼噜声中他打开杂物箱，从一堆零碎的物件里翻出了三周前被他丢进去的戒指。这东西其实和Kylo的那只不配对，这只比Kylo自己的那只更沉更亮。他靠在椅背上反复打量着这块自己佩戴了两年的金属，某一个瞬间他想在下次降落的时候将这枚戒指永远丢弃在未名的荒野之上。但他的下一个目的地不是荒野。如果这还不足以构成他不将这戒指扔掉的理由，那他其实还可以说他知道Kylo会不高兴。他并不在乎Kylo高不高兴，但他知道Kylo的不高兴会让自己心烦或导致会让自己心烦的后果。他将戒指丢向空中再接住，套在指尖转了一圈，再次打开杂物箱的盖子，把那象征着无形的锁链的一部分的物件重新扔了回去。

两年了。两年里每天他都想把戒指丢掉，拖得越久，戒指在他手上长得越牢。Kylo没有对这枚戒指施咒，施咒的是他适应外物的能力和趋利避害的本能。如今Kylo死了，咒语只解除了一半，剩下的那一半被封存进戒指上的红宝石里，宝石内部，很久之前，被Kylo嵌进去一撮自己翅膀根上的灰色绒毛。

飞船冲破大气层降临在蒙格星的丛林边缘的沙滩上时，他几乎在飞船刚刚挺稳的瞬间便打开了舱门透气。他在金属船舱里憋了一周，除了中途花了一个小时在中转站充能之外没再出门，他已经忘记了新鲜空气闻起来究竟是什么味道。蒙格星的气候条件优越，植被覆盖面积达到了64%，原生动植物种类繁多，若不是因为距离银河系中央太过遥远且周围无人居住，恐怕会像内环的几大度假星球一样变成人满为患的旅行手册五星推荐内容之一。两年前他和Kylo花了更久的时间抵达这里，这次他略过了太多地方，耗费的时间只有过去的一半。他找了一处广阔的地区安放飞船和自己的物品，将飞船的净水蒸馏管道拖进海中，帐篷扎好了他才发现X先生一直没从飞船里出来。丸帕兽躲在机舱出口内部的阴影里，对于陌生的新环境满怀恐惧，沙滩上空今日还不算那么炽烈的太阳对于雪山猛兽来说似乎陌生而危险。他思考了几秒他该拿X先生怎么办。得出“随它便”的结论没费他多少功夫，他在帐篷前生起篝火驱散其他野兽，独自带上手枪和猎枪进了森林。13个小时了。离他上一次吃那罐可怜的豆子罐头到现在，他已经13个小时没吃东西了。

几天之前，食物储备开始告急之时他们已经错过了最后的商业区，外环之外人迹罕至的中转站能够给飞船充能已属不易，中转站附近能有商店根本就是一种妄想。上次旅行之后，他将蒙格星建立成了自然保护区，科研中心离他当前所处的位置太远不说，不足百人的科研小队日常也需要依仗外环总部的每月供给。在记忆中搜寻Kylo曾经给他吃过的那些水果，果树高得超乎他的预期，他不得不开枪烧断树枝来让水果掉在地上。更重要的是肉食，是蛋白质。过去的几天里他甚至吃光了能量棒，各种角度而言都到了他不得不去狩猎的时候。觅食曾经根本不是他会去考虑的事情，只要他们停留的星球有商业区，Kylo一定会抽出时间来去寻找当地的特色食品。说得难听一点，上一次旅行他会去注意的只有Kylo做出来的东西好不好吃而不是这东西从哪里来和怎么烹饪成了呈现在他眼前的模样，在基地里的时候他就习惯了Kylo在家的日子里他不去吃食堂。但现在不同了。那只大鸟不再絮絮叨叨，不再担心他会不会被晒伤、会不会因为衣服穿不够挨冻、会不会脱水、会不会饿肚子、吃饭营养是否均衡、睡眠质量是否还说得过去。没有了赋闲时喜欢管这管那的妖怪，他的自由意志得以以可悲的方式彰显，他也为此付出了名为“舒适”的代价。

所以Kylo到底算什么？

他捡起那只被他一枪打穿头颅的野兔型生物，用绳子拴在腰上，打好绳结的那一刻他觉得他从皇帝变成了一个靠自己的体力讨生存的猎户。他从未产生过关于荒岛求生的幻想，如今他成了几百光年范围内的孤独的漂泊者。他拨开身旁的藤蔓继续在森林中漫行。一只母鹿羊带着孩子从他面前悠闲地散着步离开，他举起猎枪又放下，鹿羊让他想起了端着饭盆带着Millicent去户外草地上吃饭的他的妖怪。Kylo最初并不喜欢他的猫，Kylo甚至一度将Millicent视为天敌。鸟嘛，总是会怕猫科动物的，他观察了那么些日子后得出结论。然而日久天长，Kylo还是学会了和Millicent共处，Kylo对于他卧室的霸占导致他禁止宠物上床的条令直接报废。不仅仅是他，他的猫也学会了在Kylo的翅膀里睡觉。他开始想象Kylo和X先生一起睡觉的模样；他希望这件事只会发生在树屋中，如果一定要发生在他的卧室内，他必须让丸帕兽至少每三天洗一次澡。过去的一个星期里他已经被野兽身上的腥气熏到麻木，到了这种时候他才明白过来Kylo坚持喷香水的意义何在。他忽地听到身后传来了敏捷而沉重的脚步声，白色的巨影从他身旁飞驰而过，不多时X先生已从他前方折返，爪子染得血红，手里多出了那只他片刻之前放走的鹿羊，尸体已经被撕成了两半。

好吧，好吧。他放下猎枪。他听到小鹿羊凄惨的哀叫，他吹了声口哨才没让X先生继续对那只孩童下手。他开始觉得将X先生带到这里来是个错误，蒙格鹿羊本来是他们的重点保护对象。好在研究员离他千里之遥，研究员做梦都不会想到蒙格星上有朝一日会降临一只丸帕兽。他招招手让X先生到自己身边来，打死第二只野兔后就此收手。今天晚上的食物够了。他不能再让自己带来的捕食者破坏这颗Kylo最喜欢的星球了。

他和Kylo去过了那么多地方，见过了那么多壮美的自然景观，到头来Kylo最喜欢的还是这一度被银河系遗忘的属于他和Kylo二人的秘境。这里离银河系的尽头一步之遥，再远已经不是他所能控制的区域，在他为Kylo织出的安全网的最边缘处，Kylo想把自己永远和他绑定在一起。此后的两年里Kylo提到过很多次想要再回到蒙格星看看，两年中他和Kylo谁都没有找到合适的机会。这一次他考虑过他到底要不要走这么远，考虑再三他还是带着Kylo留给他的鲜活的遗物到了这里。他和X先生走出森林，天色接近黄昏，遥远的太阳正在变得死气沉沉。他用猎刀剥了兔子皮，人生中第一次尝试自己烤肉，另一堆篝火上热着他的豆子罐头，有了鹿羊的丸帕兽今夜不需要他的饲喂。兔肉烤得太生，他返工一次，又烤得太熟；过熟的肉尝起来一股焦糊味，碎渣挂上他的胡子，提醒起了他过去的三周里他有多么地不修边幅。吃饱喝足后他收拾好东西坐在沙滩上看海，已经对新环境脱敏的丸帕兽陪在他身边一声不吭。夜归的海鸟从他面前飞过，身影像极了他那在蒙格星飞了个够本的鸟人。他将手抬到空中张开，看着指缝间的黑暗，无名指上有着浅浅的刻印，三周过去了依旧未消。别开玩笑了，他像两年前那时般开口。他在压抑与虚无中等待他的妖怪在他身边发出失落的轻哼。火星如流星一般从他眼前飘过，他只听到X先生打了个饱嗝。


	7. Chapter 7

凌晨的时候他借着火光看完了半本书，沙滩开始降温，他到帐篷里取了件衣服御寒，而X先生看起来比他要闲适得多。这些日子里他已经懒得再听银河系通用广播，基地枯燥的晨间播报更是不再合他的胃口，身后的林间只剩虫鸣的时分，他从沙滩椅上站起来伸了个懒腰，走到灌木边缘拉开了裤链上厕所。他以前是断然不会这么做的；他是文明人，文明人会到飞船上的厕所去解决问题，而不是选择把自己的小三寸就这么暴露在大自然之中。但文明人如今变成了断粮的猎户，胡子上挂着揪不干净的碎渣，指尖残留着被自己屠戮了的动物的血腥味，生活朝着原始的方向迈出惊人的一大步时，他决定品尝一次摆脱文明的禁锢的滋味。可他上完了厕所，又并没觉得这滋味好到哪里去，拉开链子撒泡尿带来的效果，正常人都知道只能是平平无奇。没有人在这颗星球上看着他，曾经总喜欢用自己的双眼追随他的身影的大鸟早就烧成了灰，夜行生物都懒得出来和他打照面的丛林旁边，连X先生都已经趴在微弱的篝火旁昏昏欲睡了。

他蹲在海水旁洗了手，转身走回帐篷旁边的过程中，篝火的火苗摇动着徐徐走向了终结。他在原地站定，看着本就有限的光源在他眼前慢慢消失，虽然黑暗的降临给足了他接受的时间，他还是在被吞没的那一瞬间感到了有些不适。他曾经——其实现在也依旧不是个会害怕独身处在黑暗之中的人，他和Kylo不一样，但他在此刻似乎多少理解了Kylo的恐惧。他知道自己并不感到恐惧，他只是讨厌这种一瞬间便失去了方向感和空间感的压力，讨厌未知可能会随时冲破他的掌控的樊篱突然袭来，他有一瞬间做好了Kylo会惊呼着扑倒他怀里撞得他一个趔趄的准备，但他的已知始终都没有来。X先生渐响的呼噜声终于为他指明了现实的方向，他从恍惚里走出来，掏出手电筒照亮了身体前方。套路化的惊悚片里他的眼前应该突然出现凶恶的怪兽或诡谲的幽魂，但他没有生活在惊悚片里，他的眼前除了篝火堆的余烬和他已经看厌了的沙滩之外什么都没有。他将手电筒竖起来照向空中；光柱尽了自己最大的力量攀爬，到了某个临界点的时候终于无能为力。他又把手电筒关掉。他头顶的天空没有月亮也没有星星，在这颗几乎不被高级智慧生物所关注的星球上，夜晚是一只巨大的漆黑的金属盒子。他记忆里的场景不可能在此刻出现，他回到沙滩椅上躺下，一时半会儿还不想钻进帐篷。他今夜清醒得见鬼。这是他的星际旅行的尽头一站，离开这里之后他就要向着基地折返。下一次再来又不知道要到什么时候，他甚至不知道自己还会不会再来。他看着天空——和周身的景象没有任何区别的、黑漆漆的天空，他想起来Kylo曾经在这里抢走了他的打火机以便点燃埋在沙滩上的烟花，那是他第一次在处于黑暗中的Kylo脸上见到兴奋又期待的表情。烟花咻咻点燃的时刻，Kylo的那张歪脸被照亮了，苍白的面部五光十色，如同舞厅里的迪斯科球。

Kylo那时候已经28岁，早就过了银河系的生物会对烟花感到好奇的年纪，但在他的印象中，他记得Kylo提到过鸟人所处的宇宙里没有烟花这种造物。烟花对于鸟类来说危险过头，Kylo曾经颇为惋惜地告诉他。他对Kylo什么时候往飞船上塞了这么多箱危险品毫无印象，他对放烟花一事也没有任何兴趣，但看着Kylo同烟花竞速窜向天空、在烟花绽放的瞬间张开两对副翼充分享受被照亮的快乐时，他突然想到如果哪天他不当皇帝了他要在他的酒吧门口设立一个鸟人形状的霓虹灯。他看着他那在空中灵活翻飞的妖怪，这是一场自发的只给他一个人表演的即兴舞蹈，演出者只有一位，是会让所到之处寸草不生、会成为神秘的都市传说、会包揽了本应属于他的所有的恶名的夜之战神。他的妖怪是帝国黑暗面的标志。他的妖怪会成为他的酒吧的标志，他的妖怪会照亮在他的场地面前打架地地痞流氓，他的妖怪会让那些不服管束的废物闻风丧胆。他的妖怪从空中俯冲下来，以轻柔的力度精准地用肥软的喙——嘴唇——擦过他的脸颊，翅膀划过他的头顶撩起他的头发，他的妖怪在盛大的烟火中穿梭着要为他带来更加精彩地下半场。“更加精彩”在五秒后成为了再也无法被验证真伪的判断，得意忘形的Kylo被无情的烟火烧着了翅膀。他看着他的妖怪在耀眼的火花中燃烧着坠落，他开始发笑，Kylo惊恐的骂声让他觉得滑稽异常。他慢腾腾地走上前去，从海里捞出那颗坠海的彗星，意气风发的大鸟狼狈不堪，主翼已经被烧焦了一半。他带着踉踉跄跄的Kylo从海里走出来。Kylo在他身后打着绊，懊恼又不服气，为自己的失误感到丢人，絮絮叨叨地逼着他把刚才的那一幕永远忘记。他应付着说好，他的应付没能让Kylo满意。说不上是有意还是无意，脚步不稳的大鸟突然扑向他的后背，他被泛着焦糊味的翅膀包裹着摔倒在沙滩上，烟花在此刻燃尽了最后一株。

他听到Kylo的声音里有些疯癫的成分，他的笨鸟咯咯笑起来：

我再也不怕黑了。

……好事啊。现在能放开我了吗？

他不喜欢他烦人衣服上到处都沾满了濡湿的沙砾。Kylo从他后背上起来，用羽毛搔弄着他的皮肤，黑暗中Kylo的亲吻没找对位置，本来要落在他唇上的吻落在了他的唇角。Kylo的手像在沙滩上滑行的蛇一般探寻着找到他的手，原力在Kylo的手心里散发出了和人体不符的炽热温度。

我再也不怕黑了，

Kylo重复着喃喃道，

只要我能在黑暗里感知到你，我就不怕了。

听起来像帝国幼儿园小朋友之间的告白，被Kylo说出来蠢上加蠢。——我不可能一直在你身边的，他用事实打破Kylo的宣言。没关系，Kylo告诉他。我会去找你。想到我能找到你，黑暗就不是威胁了。

他及时地意识到了他再说什么都没用，沉浸在幻想和自我感动中的Kylo从来不是个会被他的冷漠扫兴的主。他无声无息地点点头表示附和，感受着Kylo逐渐拉进自己与他之间的本就细微的距离，让他的身体沾染上更多的沙砾和海水，让他们的接吻带上了不讨喜的咸味。

我不会再撞破你的窗户了，Kylo在亲吻的空隙间对他说。他从这带着笑意的话语里听不出丝毫道歉的味道，而Kylo所做出的一切保证，根据他的经验，无论坚定与否，都不能拿来当真。最初他还会挖苦两句，认识这么多年，他已经学会了用应和将话题带过。不过我还是会去找你的，我以后会从大门进去……我不会那么慌张了。我知道你一直在，Hux。无论你在银河系的什么地方，如果我害怕了，我会去找你的。

他在这换一种语气说出来就同恐吓无异的呢喃中回忆起错误开始的那一晚，树屋意外断电，Kylo在恐慌中冲入他房间时撞破了他的窗户。灾星来得突然，他赶到客厅时眼前是满地的玻璃渣和喘息连连的大号鸟人。他的出现给了Kylo绝境中的希望，他的诅咒声中Kylo不管不顾地扑上来，踩过地上的玻璃片，第二天早上醒来他还能看到Kylo的脚留在地上的血渍。Kylo扑到他身上，说出的鸟语混乱不堪，他烦躁地安抚着Kylo好让他的宠物冷静下来，那时他还没想好到底要把Kylo安排在哪间灯火通明的客房里睡觉。当他的鸟人拆开他的扣子、用自己的胸口贴住他的皮肤、以他的心跳来缓和自己的心跳时他才意识到Kylo一丝不挂，他的鸟蹭着他、抱着他，一举一动没有丝毫性的意图，一举一动却又都充满了性前奏的标准特征。他在拍抚着Kylo的后背时无意间让手指嵌入了Kylo的翅膀，指腹触摸到Kylo羽根的绒毛时他听到Kylo发出了一声呻吟。他突然感受到了Kylo身上的惶恐，惶恐中带着紧张和激动。很久以后他才知道在Kylo的宇宙里鸟人交配之时会抚摸对方身上的绒毛，那时候他就那么不经意地给了Kylo性交的讯号。他还在Kylo鲁莽地吻上来时感到了震惊；彼时他尚不知道其实Kylo的主动其实是一种回应。文化层面的差异带来一场阴差阳错的性爱，事后他洗澡时才发现身上的血，他确认过自己的身体完好无损后才想起来罪魁祸首是Kylo扎满了玻璃块的伤口。他从浴室里出去，打开明亮的顶灯，他的大鸟坐在他的飘窗前，身上的玻璃片反光像极了神女袍子上的钻石。去医务室吧，他说，他看着Kylo在龇牙咧嘴中披上他的床单、一瘸一拐将他和他的房间抛在身后，那一晚他在想Kylo还会不会回来，Kylo回来后他在想Kylo以后还会不会再来。第二个晚上Kylo来了，第三个晚上同样如此。再之后树屋就渐渐失去了夜宿地的意义，数次他想和Kylo谈谈这只鸟晚上该不该睡在他房间里的问题，数次他吃着Kylo做好的意面烤好的苹果派都没了声音。

等等看，再等等看。一等就是七年，七年过去，Kylo终于离开了他的房间。Kylo回到树下去了，Kylo在30岁生日的这一夜与他告别，Kylo甚至没来的及留下一张字条。他在火焰的光芒中如同玻璃被撞碎的那一晚赶到客厅时，Kylo已经像是火刑架上的女巫一般，早就被烧得只剩下焦骨了。

擦亮没人会来再抢的打火机点了支烟，带着一种自己的行为污染了全银河系环境最好的自然保护地空气的罪恶感，他盯着防风打火机摇曳的火苗，思索两秒从沙滩椅上站起来走向了飞船。他在紧急逃生装备箱里一通翻找，找出了厂商配备的那把最新型号的信号枪，“全银河系最亮、威力最大、最能让救援船注意到你的信号枪”——包装盒上的宣传词显然不适用于外环之外的未开发区域，距他几千英里的保护地研究所也不可能看得到他打出的信号。他回到椅子上躺下，默数3、2、1，熄灭手电筒的光线，对着空旷的黑暗开了一枪。巨大的声响将X先生惊醒，丸帕兽咆哮着看向头顶上方艳红色的信号光，喉咙里继而发出戒备的咕噜声，急匆匆地赶到了他身旁。他却无视了X先生的这番好意，在这烟花的替代品中勾勒出Kylo飞行的身影，三十五秒的有效照明结束后，他将枪管丢回了扔在椅子旁的背包里。今夜没有彗星坠海，今夜彗星仍在千百光年之外的树下沉睡。他抬手嗅了嗅指尖上的火药味，站起身来走向帐篷，他说该睡觉了X先生，他将不明所以的困惑野兽留在了帐篷之外。

尽管他在丸帕兽进餐之后就已经将鹿羊和野兔的遗骨丢回了森林里以避免招惹食腐生物，可残留在沙滩上和他指尖上的血腥气还是钻进了帐篷，顽固得出乎他的意料。他觉得这是某种卑鄙的未知力量对他开的恶劣的玩笑。Kylo身上的香水永远盖不住的是那从战场上回来的大鸟身上的鲜血的气味，那味道不存在于居家生活中，却永远是他最忠诚的杀手身上不可磨灭的特质。一个月的漂泊让他忘记了这种特质带给他的感受，如今他要回去了，血腥气却比Kylo要更加迫不及待。

他躺在睡袋里一阵反胃。

他想起来了，当他的笨鸟从战场上风尘仆仆地赶回来、找一处无人打扰的地方、连澡都来不及洗的情况下请求他的拥抱时，这种特质给他的感受就是令他作呕。他的Kylo太俗气了，他的Kylo是宠物、是女佣、是噩耗、是死神。他在尘土、血液和兽类的腥气中给了Kylo那家伙想要的，那双沉重的翅膀包住他，死神用无私的——仅供他享有的、仅对他而言是无私的温暖，化解了他想要将死神从自己身边推开的欲望。

他在睡袋中翻了个身，胡子压在垫在脑袋下的手臂上，扎得他的皮肤一阵瘙痒。明天路上他得剃个胡子，他告诫自己。到达第一个补给站后他要去买些速食意面和苹果派，生肉需要五倍的分量。简单算算，加上中途补给的时间，想要最快地从银河尽头折返，他还需要在太空中穿梭至少两周以上。生活一旦枯燥起来，两周要么会在不知不觉中转瞬即逝，要么会让他度秒如年恨不得跳进真空里自杀。他羡慕不需要去感受这种枯燥的Kylo，他在出发前不知道枯燥会成为他的困扰之一。他思念他基地的办公室，思念他麾下整齐的军队，思念他那可以听得到晨间播报的会议室，思念他作为一个工作狂在文件里忘却时间时的狂热与完成任务之后感到的解脱。他想他不是很思念Kylo和那张Kylo喜欢霸占的床，这种不思念算是能够中和他因为想要早日回去而产生的焦虑的良药——是这样，没错。必须是这样。如果他的旅行的初衷时通过逃离来寻找自由，那么一切都必须是这样。

……一个月又两个星期。他不知道六个星期对Kylo来说是不是太久了。他走的时候忘了开树屋的灯。


	8. Chapter 8

不同于大部分旅人在归家前总会产生一种混杂着留恋和激动的惆怅的感慨，将全部行李打包好塞进飞船时，Hux发现自己没有任何明显的情绪来匹配这场即将开启的漫长的折返。他的操作近乎机械化：细致地打包东西、检查遗漏、再次检查行驶路线、检查通行卡是否能正常运作、安排X先生上船、坐进驾驶舱关闭舱门驶离地面——不需要废多少大脑就能完成的事情，只需要他贡献一部分精力和细心。而精力是他最不在乎会不会被挥霍掉的东西，他们有着至少两周的航程，这两周里他几乎没有任何要紧的或能让自己产生成就感的不会让他觉得他在虚度光阴的事情好做。蒙格星的繁茂的景观被他抛在身后，他终于摆脱了那种自己作为外来者入侵的不适感，推下超空间跃迁的控制杆时他对于自然的敬畏得到了恢复和补全。确认好自动驾驶系统和报警系统都没有出错后，他从控制台前站起来，早上拿来填肚子的几个水果不足以供给他充足的能量，站得太快使他一阵头晕。离最近的有商业区的星球还有整整四天的航程；他看着空荡荡的冰箱和满当当的豆子罐头柜，半晌没能打起来任何精神。

折返的旅程从一开始就枯燥至极，半个上午过去他还是没能产生丝毫的期待和兴奋。目的地确定了，他却觉得他只是个迷茫的漂泊者，基地有一瞬间在他心中变得陌生，不再是昨天晚上他想念至极的家的所在地。他的手揣在口袋里，无意识地把玩着那只他捡来给Kylo当纪念品的海螺，挑选贝壳和海螺的过程都让他觉得他生锈的大脑久违地进行了一场运作。出于不想再使他的自然保护区折损一头濒危动物的顾虑，出发之前他没有安排时间让自己和X先生去觅食和打猎；中午时分，他用那只他看得生厌的平底锅给X先生煎了豆子，豆子煎到第三罐他才突然想起来这只野兽根本就不会在乎自己的吃食究竟是冷是热。他干脆倒了满满一食盆的豆子推到X先生面前，野兽对着这让人倒胃口的食物饕餮的模样证明了他的猜想。时间的流逝缓慢到令人焦虑，他坐在X先生面前久久发起了呆。

不听广播、不参与帝国事宜、不对未来做任何计划与预想的生活乏味至极，而这些感受在他两年前同Kylo一起出行的时候从未存在。如果Kylo在这艘船上，这会儿他只会嗅着厨房传来的香气随便看看电影或书，等待从来就不是问题，等待总能带来还算能让他满意的结果。与Kylo共同旅行时，他饿了的时候就会叫Kylo去做饭，吃过饭闲下来，Kylo总会絮絮叨叨个没完。话多是Kylo和他在一起时的显著特征之一，“我要抓紧一切机会练习我的通用语”——Kylo总是这般理直气壮地保证自己话多的合理性。他说Kylo的通用语水平已经够高了，他企图以这种夸奖来说服Kylo闭嘴，夸奖在执着地要用各种方式提醒他自己的存在的笨鸟身上当然没用。前一秒还在用熟练的语言能力为自己辩解的Kylo会明知故犯地、无辜地瞪大眼：

你说什么？我没听懂。

他怀疑Kylo有限的智商是不是都耗费在了狡辩上。Kylo太擅长狡辩了，狡辩，或者说胡搅蛮缠。他懒得理会Kylo装傻的行径，摸出耳塞来用行动抗议Kylo制造的噪音。最初Kylo还会撅起嘴来闹脾气，时间久了，这种行径重复得次数太多，Kylo也便不再和他计较，只会以另一种方式延续他的心烦：挤到床上来、窝到躺椅边，话语虽有减少，却占据了他的一只手来获得足够的抚摸。Kylo就是黏在他身上的口香糖。这只口香糖被他嚼过，他想吐掉，却再也无法从身上顺畅地取下来扔进垃圾桶了。

但至少这块口香糖是会做饭的。

他瞥了一眼垃圾桶里的豆子罐头包装。

操。

他承认他开始想念Kylo做出来的不算精致但足够果腹的饭了。至少那些饭菜吃起来没有加热食品里廉价的工业味道，虽然他常常不可避免地吃到几口Kylo掉下来的羽毛。可这种想念几乎算是个无底洞，如果他放纵自己持续思考这种或许不会有结果的事情，他知道自己会陷入彻头彻尾的浪费时间的陷阱之中。结果不一定有，结果若有，什么时候会到来他也不知道，出发之前他在考虑两个星期对Kylo来说会不会太久，坐在飞船上他开始思考两个星期对他自己而言会不会不够。他从X先生身前挪开，算了算基地的时间，给Phasma打了个电话要她去他住处看看。他听到Phasma告诉他一切正常，Millicent每天有专人喂养，膘肥体壮，不曾展现出丝毫寂寞的模样；他骂了句白眼狼，继而又要Phasma去看看院子里的树屋。树屋没有任何动静，失去了朋友的鸟雀依旧不肯眷顾这贫瘠的枝头。他问Phasma树屋的灯开了没有。没有，Phasma说。他说好。一切如常就先不用开了，开着也是浪费电。每天下午去树屋看看吧，他叮嘱Phasma。他说如果哪天晚上树屋亮了一定要立刻告诉他，他的话难以捉摸到让Phasma出了一身冷汗，作为唯物主义者，他坚定地告诉他的将军不用担心，这世界上没有鬼，树屋里不会有任何灵异现象会发生，Kylo不会突然跑出来跟你索命。去看看罢了，Phasma。我只是叫你多去看看。

那我到底要看什么？

Phasma在通讯器那端问他。他被这问题问住了，其实他也不知道树屋究竟有什么可看。他搓着自己毛躁的胡子想了想：

等屋子亮起来。

……那我不如装上摄像头和检测仪算了。

来得及的话，也可以。

他琢磨一阵给出肯定。一旦检测到树屋内部开始升温便立即给树屋通电，怕麻烦的Phasma认为这套设备的成本没有自己的时间值钱。他同意这一点。他说好，那就先这样，他没有多问一句帝国的近况便挂了电话。他听到X先生吃完了饭，正在飞船里到处转悠着寻找他；他给卧室大门留了条缝，躺在床上打开了holo播放器。翻了五页他也没找到他想看的电影，X先生已经在他床边趴下舔起了自己的爪子。漫长的航行时间里他本应静下心来允许自己一番享受，但他发现静心在这种时候和自由一样成了奢求。他在脑袋下方的羽绒枕上闻到Kylo经久不散的香水味，很久以前他拿到Kylo用自己褪下来的绒毛做的枕头时感到一阵怪异和恶心，如今他已经睡不惯银河系里任何一家厂商生产的枕头。这个枕头该换了，只是Kylo没来得及准备。Kylo离开得太突兀了。Kylo就像是个突然离他而去的逃家妻子，留下他这么一个重归自由的单身汉，活在那三对儿翅膀留下的阴影中，不知道多久才能走得出来。

两个星期。

对Kylo来说可能太短，对他来说一定太长。可他还是希望这时间能够再延续一些，至少在他回去之前树屋不会变亮。他需要亲眼见证Kylo拖着行李回家的那一刻，他不喜欢他的逃家妻子，但他等他的妻子回来也已经等到腻烦了。

两个星期的航程以一种煎熬与转瞬即逝的姿态交替着结束，跳出超空间、用他最后一丝对于枯燥的忍耐力支撑着自己的理智、咬着牙操纵着飞船平稳地降落在私宅门前的停机坪上，后背靠向座椅，右手抚上面颊，他用拇指划过自己凸出的颧骨，双眼从手指上缘露出来时，他望着拿郁郁葱葱的小树林发出了一声漫长的叹息。六个多星期的旅程在这一刻告以结束，他在飞船上又坐了五分钟才站起身，现实感的匮乏让他脚步打飘，他突然想起来在最后几天昏天黑地的睡眠中他忘了刮干净自己的胡子。站在船舱门口他深吸了几口基地的空气，披上外套下船，X先生咕哝着跟在他身后，眼里满是对新的降落地的好奇。银河在上——他突然听到Phasma的声音，他的将军不知道从哪里冒出来，大步走向他和丸帕兽，似乎已等了他多时。他朝Phasma仓促地笑笑。他不知道Phasma这句感慨究竟是针对他还是针对X先生，他只知道他现在迫切地需要洗个澡，洗掉他身上旅人的味道和X先生的味道。他不太想多说话。他绕过飞船才看到自己的院子里不知何时建起了一栋小屋，虽说和树群的面积天壤之别，倒也宽敞得足够成为X先生独有的避难所。Millicent从前门蹿出来跑向他，他将猫从地上抄起，走向宅子大门的同时询问Phasma：

还没有亮过，对吧？

他的将军反应了片刻才知道他在问什么：

……对。还没有任何变化。

好。带X先生也去洗个澡吧。

在他看来已经是被驯服的宠物，在Phasma——或者是基地里的任何一个人看来，X先生仍是带着未知的威胁的野兽。他感受到Phasma的忌惮，倒不是说这叱咤沙场的战士会有多害怕丸帕兽，Phasma或许只是不想让X先生为基地带来多大的麻烦。他转过身看向亦步亦趋地跟在他身后的野兽，指指Phasma又指指那栋新建的小屋：

你的朋友，你的房子。明白吗？

X先生当然不明白。这是只学不会通用语的笨拙野兽，但野兽或许还是可以依靠他说话的语气来判断眼前的一切到底有没有威胁。他注意到X先生和Phasma有着不同种类的迟疑，如果他想要重归一个人的清静，他可能还是要费点功夫在这一人一兽之间周旋。他叫来几个白兵清理他的飞船，自己带着Phasma和X先生回到后院的草坪上，支起椅子陪着Phasma喝了一杯酒，这才靠他与Phasma之间平和的气氛让X先生卸下了对Phasma的戒备。他让Phasma亲手给X先生喂了几块肉，教育X先生Millicent不是它的食物，待到Phasma终于能够大胆地伸出手摸摸丸帕兽低垂的脑袋，他总算能够站起身让自己的命令得以被实施。交接到这一步他不打算再做更多，明天他才会恢复银河系皇帝的身份，今天还剩下12个标准时，他需要花点时间找回状态和洗掉自己身上的疲惫。他爬上三楼，进入浴室，脱掉衣服，飞船上的洗澡用水早已在三天前告罄，他忙不迭地站在花洒下冲干净了身上的尘土。泡澡已经变得像是上个世纪的事，他将自己洗干净坐进浴缸，他发现他已经是个工业社会的奴隶，再好的温泉星球带给他的惬意也不如这人工雕琢过的温热的陶瓷。他撕了一包Kylo的兰花浴粉倒进水里，清甜的气味中他开始逐渐忘却身上皮脂和汗液的味道，他终于开始觉得他又变回了一个现代人。他伸手打开一旁的防水置物架——只有他这样的富有的烟鬼会做这种对他人而言毫无意义的设计，他从架子上摸出一支烟点着，青烟和水蒸气混合，他打开窗户让气息飘散到了屋外。

从三层浴室的窗户中望出去，不难看到院子里那片茂盛的小树林，不难看见树林上方他给Kylo盖的别墅。快要入冬的时节，冷风拂动冬青树的枝叶，卷裹着干涩而新鲜的气味吹进他洋溢着蒸汽的浴室，抚慰了他被船舱内部的循环空气凌虐了太久的肺。其实他很少在泡澡的时候开窗，原因很简单：要么Kylo就在他的浴缸里，要么Kylo会从树屋里飞到他窗外。但此时此刻他这容得下三个人的浴缸空旷得让他觉得他泡个澡都是在浪费水资源，沉寂的树屋亦变得如同一间建在空中的废弃的博物馆。他盯着树屋毫无变化的窗户抽完了整整一支烟，想要做点什么来排解泡澡的时间，又想起来他忘了将holopad带进浴室。这一根深蒂固的习惯在过去的六周里因他的克制而被遗忘，他干脆打开浴缸对面的播放器看起了新闻。他总是闲不住的，旅行只是例外，只要他回到基地，他永远都会想方设法地利用一切时间来做些什么。但他发现新闻他看不进去，他的注意力总要被余光里的树屋吸引，任何风吹草动都会第一时间让他的眼球放弃对新闻界面的追逐。他很快便注意到只一次分神的功夫他就全然忘记了刚刚新闻里在讲什么，他一阵心浮气躁，抖动的嘴唇让烟灰掉进了浴缸中。——这就很没意思了，他皱着眉头从浴缸里站起来。浪费掉这样一池水固然让人心痛，但双脚踏上基地的瞬间他的洁癖就已经卷土重来。……晚上再说吧，他活动一番肩膀，逐渐找回关节还能灵敏运作的感觉。他伸手关掉了窗户，转身跨出了浴缸。他还有胡子要刮，他还有行李要整理，他还有过去一个半月里积累的文件要清点，他还有一只初来乍到的丸帕兽要照顾。趁着他的树屋暂时还没有亮起来，他最好还是赶紧把他能想到的事情提前做掉。两个星期对于Kylo太短了，他想他的Kylo选择了拒绝由自己做出等待。两个星期对他来说太长，但既然这两个星期已经过去，新的等待就要以新的标准来计算。再延续一段时间吧，他摸着自己粗糙的胡子想，再等待几天，等他回归到日常的工作路线、等他完善地安置好X先生的居住事宜、等他做好一切让生活继续前进的准备。船上的食物仓里还有一些他买来没有煮过的意面，第一次尝试他就让面糊了锅，从那以后他就再也没挑战过。Kylo一定会对他的餐饮状况挑三拣四，他得记得放上一柜子食物来让Kylo有事可做以便不那么烦人。他还得记得把他的戒指从杂物箱里找出来。海螺他要放到Kylo的光剑旁边，装着蝴蝶的玻璃罐他要拿去给研究室制成标本。他要做的事情太多了。他终于摆脱了枯燥和无聊，他以他的自由为代价找回了活着的真实感。


	9. Chapter 9

人活着总有一天要意识到自己的局限性，当不当皇帝其实都是一个道理。他的局限性就在于他天生就不是个懂得享受的角色，他甚至对“享受”这个行为并没有什么追求。皇帝的身份足以为他带来全银河系最高的荣耀和最好的服务，固有的观念里当皇帝的人就理应享受全天下最佳的资源。但他并不喜欢这样，他在加冕后过的日子和曾经身为高级将领时没什么区别。最大的不同不过是不再有他瞧不起的上级处处指挥他，他不再需要靠忍耐来完成自己的职业规划；他的房子大了一些，他有了自己独立的住处；他的办公室位置不变但换了标牌；他的飞船通行证有不向任何星球的安全机构报备的特权，他那张常常出现在银河系新闻里的脸让他出差之时不会再受到任何人的身份盘查与验证。除此之外他想不出什么来，当了皇帝还不是要勤奋工作，他的一切生活设施的等级提升不过等同于他靠更加勤勉和重要的工作换来了更好的回报。观念如此，“学会享受”就变成了天方夜谭，喝杯酒抽支烟就能达到的放松的目的，他不需要再去耗费什么更多的资源。他一直是这么想的。Kylo到来之前如此，Kylo与他共同生活的七年里同样如此。如今Kylo的离去为他的生活制造出了有无限机会的空白，他却发现在早已习惯Kylo的存在之后，他成了面对着空白的画布无法提笔的画师。说得好听点他感觉他年轻了七岁，说得难听些，他发现他的生活质量倒退了七年。

作为一个半独立于帝国体系之外的被他放养的偶尔拿来用用的生物，Kylo一直致力于把他的和自己的私人领地打造得更像是处于帝国中央建筑中的普通家庭。七年的倒退让他发现基地餐厅的饭比以前要难吃了很多，帝国洗衣房洗出来的衣服上也不会有那股兰花洗衣液的味道。旅行归来却又过上了七年前的日子的这段时间里，好几个晚上他在睡前都在思考自己到底对哪里感到不适应，明明他可以做到第二次泡澡就想起来要把holopad随身带着看文件，他却永远想不起来要及时地把他的制服丢进洗衣通道。他在这样的思索中入睡，第二天睡醒还是会忙到忘记家里没有午饭等他来吃，还是会在吃完饭发现饭里没有羽毛时觉得自己的空虚感实为可笑，还是会在忙完后回到院子里在Millicent和X先生的陪伴下望着树屋抽四五支烟。但他的局限性之二在于一切习惯都终究会被时间所改变，区别无非长短，回归基地的第三个星期后他终于能够做到每天洗完澡第一件事是处理自己的脏衣服，生活机器人接到指令后的应承声也不再让他觉得死板。他要什么咖啡就会得到什么咖啡，机器人不会自作主张地给他端来“挖空心思想出来”却味道诡谲的改良版；他要两包烟就会得到两包烟，机器人不会出于“保护你的肺”的目的把他的香烟供应量减半。他开始逐渐产生新的习惯，逐渐不再去思考Kylo曾经留在他生活中的细节，逐渐让头脑里那个长着翅膀的黑天使的容貌淡去，那张被Kylo强行留下的合影被他倒扣在床头柜上，没多久便被他扔进了衣柜。他还得到了他想要的更多的时间。更多的时间对他来说当然更久，只是久到一旦突破某个阈值，时间之久便已无法让他产生任何多余的感受了。

满一个月后他拆除了树屋里的摄像头，五个星期后他干脆拆掉了温度监测设备。第六个星期基地下了雪，屋外的寒冷让他失去了在室外喝酒的欲望。第七个星期除了要看看X先生的状态时他鲜少前往后院，满两个月后他开始思考他是不是该选个时间将树屋拆除。时间平稳地走向新的一年，新年夜里基地召开了晚会，他在发表致辞后已经感到疲惫，他以惯例的提前退场的方式给他的下属留足了放松的空间。他避开基地的彩灯，裹上衣服来到院子里喝酒，他举起酒杯朝着在雪地里打滚的X先生和Millicent致意，庆祝在他的带领下帝国又顺利存活了一年。远处传来宴会厅里不知在祝贺些什么的欢呼，他在这欢呼声中打了个哆嗦，寒冷的冬夜确实不宜久留。酒杯喝空了，盒子里的烟也只剩下最后两支，他站起身来回到屋里，抖干净身上的雪关上了门。没有开灯的房子里只剩月光为他指出他应走的路，回到书房找出holopad准备签署树屋拆除文件时，他突然发现他的影子随着窗外光源的渐强与角度的变换抻得越来越长。他听到院子里传来的X先生的嚎叫，听到不知何时开始在枝头等待的鸟雀的齐鸣，正常来说他应该回头看看他的后院里究竟发生了什么，他应该第一时间便按下树屋的通电按钮，他应该继续发挥他不肯浪费任何物资的传统，他应该披上外套回到院子里去以免他的黑凤凰过度恐慌。但他没有，他只是怔了一阵，掏出一支烟坐回了椅子上。他突然感到一阵窒息。窒息让他叼着烟的嘴角摆出一个苦笑，该来的最终还是来了，Kylo并不肯给他熟悉新的习惯的时间。他不知道他的自由还能延续多久，他希望Kylo会给他一支烟的功夫用来同自由告别。

香烟抽到根部三分之一处，明亮的光芒在他背后消失，他听到树屋所在的方向传来了玻璃破裂的巨响。他叹了口气，掐了烟端起咖啡杯下楼，行至二层时第二声巨响出现，他开始猜测他的落地窗到底碎了几扇。他慢腾腾地走进客厅，黑色的翅膀带动敏捷的躯体向他扑来，他庆幸自己在进入客厅之前已经喝光了杯子里的咖啡，庆幸自己在撞击中丢掉咖啡杯时没有更多地弄脏他的地板。强大的力量让他摔倒在地上，那双庞大的主翼像垫子一般包裹在他身后，他听到Kylo吃痛的轻哼，受伤的凤凰没有丝毫从他身上爬起来的意向。他终于闻到了Kylo身上的腥味，涅槃归来的逃家妻子这一次没有来得及在自己身上喷上足够的香水。他盯着他被碎玻璃扎破的顶灯，思索片刻觉得暂时还没有把这灯打开的必要。他感受着身上的重压。目之所及他只能看到Kylo黑漆漆的头发和厚实的闪着光的肩膀，他抓起手边的玻璃片划上Kylo的后背。他的鸟人在他身上轻轻抽搐起来，牙齿咬住了他的锁骨，给他带来了与他划出的伤口同样等级的疼痛。

你又把玻璃撞破了，他说。

笨鸟用沾着黏液的头发蹭蹭他的颈子：

我错了。

你说过你会走大门的。

刚睡醒脑子不清楚。

嗯。

我睡太久了。

嗯。

你身上这是什么味道？你最近和别的野兽接触了？

……和你的一个朋友。

咦？

等会儿再说。

唔。……你怎么瘦了这么多？

有吗？

三四磅总有的吧？

那不叫瘦了这么多。

怪我没提前做好准备。没有经验嘛，第一次涅槃。

影响也不是很大。三十年之后再说吧。

三十年之后你还会等我回来吗？

三十年之前的现在我也没等啊。

手掌探进Kylo光溜溜的身下揪出自己的衣摆，他摸出了打火机和被压扁的盒子里的最后一支烟。在微弱的火苗中仰着脸将烟点着，他决定再给自己的自由一支烟的缅怀时间。重压又回到了他身上，久久不肯放他起来，他在这压力中跨越了过去几个月里生活因撕裂产生的鸿沟，他的一切终于又和他离开之前产生了联结。

我好像昨天才闻到过这烟味似的。

Kylo吸着鼻子对他说。他在Kylo身上抖抖烟灰：

你本来就只是睡了一觉而已。

快四个月了。

也不算很长。

还好我回来的时候你在。

嗯。

我能多抱一会儿吗？

随你便。

他开始拔起了Kylo身上的玻璃片。涅槃的凤凰身上和头发上一样，都沾着从蛋壳里挣扎而出时带上的火焰未能烤干的黏液，和伤口中涌出的血混合在一起，他将这液体涂满了Kylo的后背。他在脑袋里想了一阵烤鸡蛋的场面，兀自无声地笑了出来。笑容牵动嘴边的肌肉，Kylo的脸颊敏锐地捕捉到了他的表情变化，腥气浓重的嘴唇缓缓贴上来，沿着他的下颚一路逡巡到了他的嘴边。让自己覆盖住他的嘴唇之前，Kylo用唇峰蹭着他的嘴角，腥气伴随着造作的语气袭击着他的五感，他的凤凰低声问出再俗套不过的问题：

你想我没有？

……没有。

大概没有，他在心中暗道。他手腕上挨了Kylo一掐，这一掐换来他打在Kylo屁股上的狠狠一巴掌。黑凤凰还是笑着吻上来了，黑凤凰并不介意自己没有得到想要的回答。或许Kylo从一开始就知道自己只能得到这样的答案吧——他回应了Kylo舌尖的诱导，吮吸着Kylo的下唇时他听到了新年夜的钟声。他们的动作为此停滞了一瞬，又在夜莺的啼鸣蓦然响起的瞬间得到了延续，他在月光下将指尖的血抹上Kylo的脸，牙齿猛一用力咬破了Kylo的嘴唇。

下次动作快点，他在Kylo疼痛的吸气声中给出警告。凤凰嘟哝着细碎的鸟语点点头，将嘴里的血液送进了他口中。我走了太久了，Kylo在接吻的空隙间向他呢喃。他拍拍Kylo的后背，凤凰濡湿的指节抚上他的眼睛，他注意到新生的Kylo手上当然没有那只被他埋在骨灰瓮里的戒指。他没有用语言给出他对Kylo那句话的肯否的判断，他只是闭上眼长长地出了一口气，脑子里跳过几个转瞬即逝的音节：

……是啊，太久了。

-END-


End file.
